Water Play
by Ashleopard
Summary: Ron and Hermione take a break from the summer heat with a refreshing shower! Yep, basically how it sounds. One-shot, rated M, written under the prompt 'water play'.


**Okay, I've written this story for a friend of mine under the prompt of 'water play'. So, I obviously did the obvious thing and wrote *drumroll please* Romione shower smut! Maybe not the most original thing I could do, but, hey, shower sex, am I right? **

** So, needless to say, this is probably one of the smuttiest things I've written yet. You've been warned.**

** Anyway, enjoy. There's nothing stopping you, so go ahead and read it. If you care, it's in Hermione's POV (third person limited) but… well, that's about it.**

"Is it clear?"

"Yeah."

Moving quickly, Ron and Hermione snuck down the stairs and into the bathroom on the third floor. Hermione took the time to activate the necessary locking and silencing charms, making sure they were properly done before turning around to look at Ron. She nodded to him, a smile creeping onto her face. "Okay, that should do."

"And the contraceptive?"

"Cast it in the bedroom."

"Brilliant."

Ron, a smirk plastered to his face, nodded to her before turning around. He poked his head through the shower curtain and turned on the water. Hermione closed her eyes at the sweet sound of water cascading to the floor, imagining the feel of the precious drops on her skin.

Never before had Hermione endured a summer quite as hot as this. It seemed that no matter how many cooling charms or fans were in the room that it was always warm to an uncomfortable degree; always sweaty and sticky and smelly (and most certainly _not _in a good way). The only relief from the sweltering heat was the shower which, given the circumstances, always seemed to be in use by someone.

Hermione had been the one to begin showering late at night while everyone was asleep, though it was Ron's idea that they share it. "Just once," he'd defended himself nervously to a flustered Hermione. "It wouldn't be an everyday sort of thing… just save a little water here and there."

After deeply considering his request for a full seven seconds, she had agreed.

Hermione watched eagerly as Ron took off his shirt and tossed it into the corner. She hungrily took in his freckled torso, flushed crimson with beads of sweat glistening along his lanky body. As she watched, he raised his arms over his head, stretching his stiff muscles. Her gaze traveled down over his toned stomach to his bony hips until she found his ginger pubic hair, leading beneath his trousers to where she knew waited his long, hard –

"Enjoying the view?"

Her attention snapped back to his face, her body heating up with arousal and embarrassment. Ron only grinned at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Shower's running, 'Mione." In a fluid movement, his trousers were off and he was leaping in the shower, the Quidditch curtain shutting tightly after him.

Hermione took a deep, calming breath as she steadily unbuttoned her blouse, her bra following it to the accumulating pile. Thirty seconds later she'd discarded the remainder of her clothing and stood warily, hand resting on the edge of the curtain as she listened to Ron interrupting the current of the water, humming a familiar tune that she couldn't seem to put a name to. The intoxicating scent of his body wash filled the room and Hermione could only imagine the sight that awaited her: Ron, his sculpted body covered with suds and water streaming down it, hands sensually scrubbing his hair clean in slow motion. She shivered, almost hearing the sound of his nails scratching his scalp.

Overwhelmed by the sudden influx of heat in the room, Hermione poked her head into the shower. Ron had his back to her, his spine separating the two planes of freckled muscle. _I love his freckles, _Hermione thought absently. She followed them all the way down to his firm arse and upper thighs, a small shiver running down her spine.

Ron's torso twisted and he smiled pleasantly at her. "I was beginning to think you'd bailed," he said in a tone suggesting he'd thought nothing of the such. He offered her a hand and, her taking it, helped her into the shower.

Goosebumps erupted along her skin as she came in contact with water. Ron's gaze didn't help, either, with the way he was looking at her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," she told him, offering him a bold smile.

Ron smiled at her warmly, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were too busy to hold the entirety of his smile as he raked them down Hermione's body, his gentle, sweet disposition being quickly replaced by something much more powerful – something Hermione had had the privilege to experience before. She could remember the last time they'd been together like this; nearly a week ago. She could still feel the weight of him on top of her, pressing her into the bed; and his fingers inside her, whispering endearments meant for her alone that no one else would ever hear.

Overwhelmed by sudden emotion, Hermione slid her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him fully. Ron's arms wrapped tightly around her, the closeness of their embrace and amount of raw passion storming from his lips making her head spin. She could feel his pubic hair tickling her stomach, his erection poking her navel. The water from the shower only enhanced the experience, allowing their bodies to move smoothly against each other's and Hermione couldn't control the loud moan that escaped her. Ron met it with his own groan, his tongue wrapping around hers in a movement so natural Hermione found it difficult to believe they'd only had a few months' practice.

Ron pulled away to kiss Hermione's neck, his mouth immediately going to her ear as she knew he would. After their relationship had started, Ron had quickly learned the best points to tease Hermione; her earlobe was at the top of that list, only beneath the freckles under jaw and – in less serious situations – her cheeks.

His lips enveloped her earlobe, pulling it gently into his hot, wet mouth. Hermione craned her neck slightly, nails scraping along his back and neck. She gasped and cried out when moved on to her freckles, tracing the triangle with his tongue and sucking roughly into her skin. "Ron," she moaned, drawing him closer and shivering against his body, warm with the heat of the water. His left hand held her steady by her hip, his right tangled in her matted wet hair. _I want you…_

Before Hermione could comprehend what had happened, Ron released her and looked down at her, his blue eyes alight with a mischievous spark. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"W-what?"

Hermione swayed slightly as Ron stepped away, feeling cold and confused. "Ron, what are you doing?" she asked impatiently, trying to compose herself by crossing her arms.

Ron chuckled and smirked as he pulled her shampoo from a rack. "Helping you wash up, of course," he said matter-of-factly. "We are taking a shower, after all."

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. "When you said 'share a shower' you meant-"

"_Share a shower,_" Ron confirmed, pouring the vanilla-scented liquid into his palm before setting the bottle aside, rubbing it between both of his hands. "Which involves _this _as foreplay."

"I doubt this counts as foreplay," Hermione muttered, glaring straight ahead which happened to be at Ron's chest. She refused to let herself be lulled from her argument. "I mean, how provocative or sensual can ripping the tangles from my hair be?"

Ron smirked too widely for Hermione's comfort. "We'll see about that," he laughed, his hands unsteady as he slid them over her hair, lathering the soap into it gradually. His brow furrowed in concentration, drops of water dripping onto Hermione's face from his nose and chin. Hermione bit her lip. _That doesn't feel half bad, _she thought to herself as his fingers met her scalp, scratching it lightly. She tilted her head back to meet his hands, a low, guttural noise escaping her involuntarily. "Told ya," Ron gloated quietly, his breath tickling her chin and upper neck.

Hermione, choosing not to speak, wrapped her hands around Ron's forearms, silently pleading for him to abandon his teasing for something more intimate.

His hands fell down to her shoulders and gently led her until she was beneath the rushing water, Ron aiding the current to wash the soap from her hair. Hermione's hold on him tightened and she grit her teeth in frustration. _Why is he so slow about it?_

Another bottle clicked open and Hermione blinked to find him taking a large handful of body wash. She nearly told him that was the wrong one – that he'd want the conditioner next – when she realized what he had in mind. It shut her up quickly. Standing as rigid as a board, she watched as Ron all-too-slowly set his hands on her shoulders, massaging the liquid against her skin. Added with the familiar scent and rush of warm water against her, Hermione would go as far to say as it was one of the most erotic experiences she'd endured in her short eighteen years of life.

Ron's hands slid easily down her arms and to her waist, thoroughly cleaning her stomach before he eased upwards. Hermione inhaled sharply as his large hands cupped her breasts, gently kneading them. His thumbs flicked across her nipples and she grabbed his shoulders for support, her thoughts growing muggy with accumulating pleasure and need. "Sweet Merlin," she hissed, feeling his mouth on her left breast, his teeth nibbling gently on her soft skin.

"Merlin's soggy bollocks!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, pulling back from Hermione with a grimace on his face as he shook his head.

"W – what?"

"Fucking soap!" he growled, making a dramatic scene by sticking his tongue out of his mouth. "Fucking soap sure as hell doesn't _taste _like vanilla!"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione clutched his body tightly against hers to avoid falling over in her laughter. Despite his complaining, she felt the tension leave him at her touch. "Didn't you know? Soap is not meant to be _licked_ off body parts."

"Thanks," Ron said, his voice hinting amusement. "I'll remember that next time you want me to suck your tits."

"_Ron!_"

A slap on his shoulder only left Ron laughing. "I'm sorry," he said, resting his forehead against hers and meeting her gaze with half-lidded eyes. "Your fucking perfect _breasts. _Better?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't hide a smile. "Sure," she said simply.

Ron snorted, his body shaking in suppressed laughter. "You know you love me."

"I do," she agreed, kissing him tenderly on the lips and doing her best not to cringe at the foul taste of the body wash.

He kissed her back. "I love you too."

She grinned widely against him before pulling away, feeling triumphant. "My turn," she almost giggled, making Ron look simultaneously amused and worried.

"Hermione, no, I don't think-"

Hermione wasn't listening as she reached past him to grab his soap. "No," she said sternly. "You had your fun, now I'll have mine."

He didn't object as she took a palm-full of his soap and began spreading it over his broad shoulders, admiring his muscles and freckles with delicate fingers. She allowed her hands to roam lower along the sides of his ribs and to his bony hips, playing teasingly with his ginger pubic hair but going no lower than necessary. She couldn't help but smirk as she took one of his soft pink nipples in her mouth, biting as hard as she dared. Ron's reaction was always worth it – the groans and grunts escaping him arousing her almost as much as his hands had. She left his nipple slightly red and kissed his jaw, the beginnings of his rough stubble tickling her lips. "Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron groaned. "Are you almost finished?"

Hermione attempted to look offended. "Why, of course not!" she huffed. "I am very thorough with my work, Ron. I assure you that once I'm finished, you'll have been washed _everywhere._"

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh, _oh,_" he said, seeming as if he couldn't say anything else. He nodded briskly. "Er… yeah. Yeah, best make sure 'm all clean… everywhere…"

Hermione laughed softly. "You're a fast one, Ron. Now, let's see…"

While Hermione had certainly handled his cock before, she'd never gotten a real good chance to look at it in a bright, private environment. She self-consciously kneeled before him, eyeing him as if he were a particularly interesting subject in a book. She experimentally wrapped her hand around his erection, holding him with a naturally firm grip. She heard Ron gasp and felt his hands in her hair but did her best to ignore him, thoroughly intrigued by the control she possessed in the palm of her hands.

Hermione slid her hand along his length, inching closer to inspect the head more closely. "Bloody hell, woman," he groaned, making Hermione smile. "You don't have to study it like a damn book!"

"On the contrary," Hermione chuckled, "I believe my inspection is deemed necessary. I've never dealt with youface to face." Ron may have had something to say, but whatever it was was immediately forgotten as Hermione's grip tightened and she experimentally took the tip in her mouth, sucking lightly. Ron muttered a few swears and Hermione, curious, shifted closer and took him further into her mouth.

Ron's knees buckled and put a sum of his weight on Hermione. Hermione's lips stretched in a smirk around him and she sucked tightly, being careful not to make any rash movements that might injure him. She stroked her left hand slowly down his shaft and fondled his balls carefully with her right, glancing up at Ron to see his reaction. Ron's eyes were closed and his hips bucked into her slightly, his grip in her hair tightening to a point of pain. "I won't last long, Hermione," he warned her.

Ignoring him, Hermione proceeded with a few methods she'd been eager to try. She swirled her tongue around his head, taking note that he seemed to enjoy that specifically, and his bollocks. They both seemed sensitive and, as Hermione realized, she had a particular power when she focused on the tip. Letting him slip out of her mouth, Hermione pulled back until she only had the tip inside her and hummed, wondering if it'd have the same effect as it did when he went down on her.

Ron jerked away from Hermione. Complaint on her tongue, Hermione was confused as Ron helped pull her to her feet, only to push her roughly into the wall. Their lips connected and Hermione cried out in surprise when she felt his fingers at her entrance, slipping teasingly in and out of her. Her core was aching at his soft touch and she was struggling to see through the impenetrable veil of fog that had accumulated in her head.

"Hermione, lift your leg."

Hermione obeyed with little hesitation and felt his hand grip her upper thigh. Securing her arms around his neck, Hermione hoisted herself up between him and the wall and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, both of them gasping as their privates met. Ron's hot breath was on her forehead with a few drops from the shower, his lips smearing the water on her skin. Securing Hermione against the wall, both of his hands holding her arse, Ron leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you," Hermione whispered, smiling despite herself. She tenderly brushed his wet fringe aside in an affection gesture, her eyes glowing. "Only you, Ron."

Ron grinned faintly and nuzzled his nose against hers. "Forever," he promised. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to further express my sincerity through _physical _contact."

Hermione tried not to laugh. "Nothing's stopping you, Ron."

Ron smiled and kissed her again, using one of his hands to help guide himself to her entrance. Her muscles tensed as he eased himself into her and Hermione reminded herself to relax, enjoying the feeling as he was finally fully inside her, filling her to the brim. "You okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Though she knew he meant well, part of her wished he wouldn't ask her that _every single time._ "Yes, Ron, I'm fine. Just go-_oh_."

Ron had pulled a half-way out of her and pushed back in again, quicker than she'd been expecting. Her arms tightened around his neck, clinging to his frame as he began setting a rhythm in and out of her. Each thrust seemed deeper, better than the last in every way. He swore under his breath, his forehead accidentally bumping into hers and causing her to laugh at his frustrated _"Fuck!" _

Ron set a pace, his speed gradually increasing until he was pounding into her. The wonderful sensation of him inside her as well as the water raining down upon them had Hermione gasping and moaning, Ron's groans and grunts almost hidden beneath hers. She could almost feel him throbbing inside her, his thrusts becoming deeper and more frantic as time passed.

She could feel the glow of her climax being set aflame, starting in her core and quickly traveling through her. A tingling sensation grew in her chest and spread from her fingertips to her toes, begging for the release she knew couldn't be far away. "A-are you almost there?" Ron grunted, his voice tight with the effort of restraining himself.

"Y-yes, Ron, oh God I-" Hermione stopped abruptly, her eyes widening. The pulsing in her core had sped up to match her accelerating heartbeat, her body shaking as she tried to contain it all.

"Hermione…"

As he said her name, Hermione felt her insides explode, the pounding taking over and waves of pleasure coursing through her with each beat. She screamed his name, her legs clamping around him.

As the intensity waned, Hermione found Ron still struggling to keep a pace, his breathing ragged and face flushed red. "I love you," she murmured, kissing him lazily across his jaw and neck.

"Bloody I… love you… Hermione," Ron gasped. He held her up by her arse, thrusting into her erratically. Somewhere through the haze of her recent orgasm she felt a tingling deep inside her and his head dropped to her shoulder, his body trembling with the effort of holding her up.

Hermione freed his waist and let herself settle on the floor of the shower, Ron quickly joining her as he recovered from his climax. His arm wrapped around her and she rolled closer to him, her arm resting across his chest. After a long moment of silence, Ron spoke first. "Well, the shower is rather convenient when it comes to cleaning up, yeah?"

Hermione snorted, enjoying the rush of warm water over her lower body. "It is quite pleasant," she agreed after a short moment.

Ron squeezed her arm with his hand, planting a kiss on the side of her head. "I told you this was a good idea."

"Indeed you did."

Hermione could just imagine Ron's gloating smirk and was surprised when he said nothing about it. Instead, he sighed. "No one'll be up now. I think we've got a few minutes to lay here before we have to move. Watcha' say, 'Mione?"

"I say yes," she responded, closing her eyes, using him as a pillow. "And thank you, Ron. You were brilliant."

"Don't forget it."

She didn't.

**Yay! Shower sex! :D Hope you enjoyed and if you did, I love reviews… or just a favorite would work as well. **

**Okay, Clarinet. There's my smut writing. Not very poetic, but hey, it's gets the point through. I'll see you at band where we shall discuss… stuff. **

**Have a nice day, everybody!**


End file.
